A Poem
by EJ Amber
Summary: Poems about Zelda. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

POEM ABOUT OCARINA OF TIME

_Stun with boomerang_

_Strike with sword_

_Song of time_

_To open the door_

_And when from the pedestal_

_You pull the sword_

_Hyrule in darkness_

_Forevermore_

_Till you awaken_

_With powers newborn_

_Till the six sages_

_A bridge of light form_

_And the King of Evil_

_No one will mourn_


	2. Chapter 2

A POEM ABOUT MAJORA'S MASK

_A deku screams,_

_The skullkid laughs,_

_The fairy siblings watch,_

_But Tatl stays,_

_She lagged behind,_

_And now, since she was slow,_

_She asks the kid,_

_He helps her out,_

_Of woods lost and forlorn,_

_And now you know,_

_And now you see,_

_Their friendship then was forged,_

_A yellow fairy,_

_A hero boy,_

_Saved Termina from the moon._


	3. Chapter 3

I've played it all, I've seen it all,

I wonder now when more,

Of Zelda, Link, and Navi,

I ever now will see,

For Twilight Princess,

Is not out,

It will not be real soon,

I search to find,

A Zelda game,

And one I haven't played,

I've played the one,

With islands many,

The one with many masks,

The greatest one,

The one with more,

With seven years of sleep,

I have played all,

I've won each one,

So now what do I do?

The Twilight Princess,

Will come soon,

With more new Zelda fans,

And all will play,

And all will win,

And I will search again,

And what will happen,

When all run out,

Of games, new and old?

When gamers mob,

The streets today,

And 'morrow too I see,

So hurry up,

Send Twilight Princess,

And make it good, you see,

Or else I'll snap,

So send a game,

Or lose your loyal fans,

So send that game,

And hurry up,

What's that?

It's been delayed?

NOOOOOOOOO!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: well, welcome back! You know what? I really need to get a life! I should stop with the Twilight Princess poems now. Anyway, this is the same theme as the last one. Just kind of starting with delayed and demanding to know instead of starting with anticipation and ending with- wait! If you haven't read that one, go read it now! And I won't spoil it by saying how it ends. Nope! Not a word outta me! Heh. Yeah.

_WTF?_

_Delayed?_

_Delayed?_

_It's been delayed?_

_But I must know!_

_This darkness that-_

_Descends upon the kingdom!_

_I must know!_

_This twilight mystery!_

_And a new princess!_

_Midna?_

_Or Zelda?_

_Who!_

_I must know about this darkness!_

_This new story to be told!_

_The Legend of Zelda-_

_There's more to this legend!_

_It must be told!_

_I must know!_

_But you will not-_

_Will not tell me!_

_About this new story!_

_Of the Legend of Zelda!_

_What could possibly?_

_Delay the game?_

_I must know the truth-_

_About what befalls Hyrule!_

_And what of this Tauro Village?_

_I must know the truth-_

_About these rumors!_

_That cel-shading makes a return?_

_Like Wind Waker bright?_

_Or just in the night?_

_This Twilight Realm's colors, too!_

_Or are there colors?_

_Or is it night-_

_Without such reds-_

_And blues-_

_And greens!_

_This, too!_

_It puzzles me!_

_Solved it must be!_

_For such a puzzle-_

_For such a game!_

_I cannot wait!_

_Till springtime days-_

_Bring the answer-_

_I've been waiting for!_

_I must know now!_

_I thought I'd know!_

_I thought I'd have it-_

_On Christmas Day-_

_Under the tree-_

_With all other things!_

_But now!_

_Zelda!_

_Why?_

_Why must you wait?_

_Can you not tell us-_

_Your new story now?_

_Can it not be-_

_Sooner than spring?_

_Not!_

_Not!_

_Not 2006!_

_Not 2006!_

_Not next year!_

_But-_

_But-_

_It's been delayed!_

_Why!_

_Why!_

_Do you enjoy-_

_Torturing your fans?_

_Torturing your fans!_

_Like this!_

_Like this!_

_Waiting so long!_

_So long!_

_Too long!_

_Too long!_

_Why so long!_

_Is Midna evil?_

_Will Zelda die?_

_Are rumors true?_

_If so, then how?_

_How?_

_How?_

_How!_

_HOW!_

_How do we know?_

_How do you know?_

_I must know!_

_I must know!_

_Why!_

_Why!_

_Why so long!_

_Why!_

_Why!_

_Why must you be so cruel!_

_So long for a game!_

_So long for a game!_

_Your fans need more!_

_Please hurry up!_

_Please send us all a game!_

_But now-_

_I know-_

_But why!_

_But why's it been delayed!_

_What's this?_

_It's spring?_

_Yay!_

_A game!_

_Oh no!_

_It's just a dream!_

_No game!_

_No game!_

_You don't know our pain!_

_You've never waited!_

_For a Zelda game!_

_And please!_

_Just one request!_

_For so long a wait!_

_We need this one thing!_

_It's just my one request._

_MAKE IT GOOD!_

A/N: next chapter will be something other than TP, I promise! Really! I'll work goon it now!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: okay, this is just my frustration at how the game glitches a little too often... I hope it looks good in poem form.

_Slash!_

_Slash with your sword!_

_A bomb!_

_You drop a bomb!_

_Link!_

_Link!_

_You're supposed to do it!_

_Link!_

_Don't jump off a ledge!_

_Link!_

_Link!_

_I told you, just SLASH!_

_Slash with your sword!_

_Bomb that wall!_

_Don't stand there for the dinofols!_

_Don't be their dinner!_

_LINK!_

_But the little stick…_

_I'm pushing it up…_

_So why don't you run!.?_

_RUN!_

_Or at least SLASH!_

_Slash with your sword!_

_Link!_

_LIINNK!_

_NOO!_

_Game over._

_Play again?_

_Sure._

_Link!_

_SLASH!_

_Déjà vu!_

_Have I said this before?_

_Oh well._

_Just SLASH!_

_Slash with your sword!_

_A bomb!_

_You drop a bomb…_


End file.
